doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Duke Forever
Welcome: Welcome to the wiki! The Duke seems very exciting and epic stories of 9000 words will make this series one of the biggest. More words means more plot which I very much like that idea (though I normally do not write stories over 5000 words on this wiki). I will try to review each story when it comes out but can make no promises due to real life circumstances. Can't wait to see what you can do with the 'lost text' and how you will write. Your friendly admin, Turtlecake365 (talk) 06:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, Turtlecake. I know it's been a while since your original message, but I was writing and organizing my blog. My only question is, do you know if many of these other pages are speculative, or do they just not link to their work? : I ask because, I did link to my blog's "Duke Forever Archive" because I thought that was what you were supposed to do, so people could find it if they think it sounds cool but no one else seems to. At first I thought it was because this was all speculation, no writing just concept, but lately I realized it could be that others just don't link to their work. If it is the latter, could I suggest that you encourage others to link to their work on that work's page? Or, would that deter from the concept that this is meant to be encyclopedic? : Apologies, it's just, I feel I would use this Wiki more if it was clearer how I could find the work. Heck, even if more people said which site hosted their writing. Just a thought . . . : Kelnius @ http://absurdwordnerd.blogspot.com.au (talk) 07:07, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey there Kelnius, ::Sadly, Turtle will probably not respond as he has left the wiki, but, as he appointed me as his replacement, I will answer on his behalf. ::Usually, users will start new series on the wiki and, once they have written episodes, they will create new articles and link these to the series page that they created. You may have seen many series without links to episodes as either they have not created episodes yet, or they do not actually write the episode and just speculate as you say. ::Now, your case is quite different and extremely rare on this wiki. You had already written your episodes (at least I believe this to be true) before you actually made a page on this wiki. Your episodes are also hosted elsewhere and so you put a link to them on the series page here. ::You have two options: make the link more visible or transfer your episodes to this wiki. I may be a little biased here, but I suggest you do the latter. This is because users on this wiki are much less likely to read episodes if they are based on another website. It may take time, but it would improve your chances of having readers. ::I will happily read all your episodes if you post them on DWF. ::I hope this clears this up a little and if you have any questions then feel free to reply here or on my message wall. ::Thanks, :: 07:52, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the speedy response, Matt. There are some difficulties with moving my story over to this site, firstly because some of the "Lost Chapters" rely on some tricky html ("Strife of Tau" in particular) which is not easily transferable. But secondly, I have a particular style which I was aiming for, as well as a hearty readership which reads the story at its current web address. But, I could include some links within the page, if that's okay. But I won't make them too overt; I don't want to lead people away from the site too quickly. ::::I am interested in adding further pages, but I wasn't sure which would be appropriate. Also, I'm not sure if there is a standard for page titles. for instance, if I make a page for the Duke's "TARDIS", The Lift, should I call it "The Lift (Duke Forever)"? or would it be better to say "The Lift (vehicle)" or even "TT Capsule Type 72 Mk. I". I am always wary to add pages to wikis without warning, or with misleading names, I just want to do it properly, y'know? Kelnius @ http://absurdwordnerd.blogspot.com.au (talk) 07:42, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::I understand your concerns about transferring your content onto DWF. I would be totally fine with you including links to the pages. May I suggest that you create a table like the one seen here and add your links into there. :::::For episodes, you would usually put: "Series Name/Episode Name" as the title. You can do the same if you wish for objects and characters, however, we usually only do this if the name of the page is already in use by another user. For The Lift, I would either put just "The Lift", or "The Lift (Duke Forever)". :::::If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. ::::: 14:07, May 22, 2016 (UTC)